Gallons of Love Poured On Top of Tulips
by flower-girl-12345
Summary: Yeah, its another TOS fanfic. But its sweet so read it, wont you please? Rated M for sexual graphicosity and what not.
1. Waking Up

I don't own any of the characters, namco does. For Moses' sake I hate having to put this in here all the time.

Chapter One

"Waking Up"

The sun shone through the windowpanes and poured onto Colette's sleeping face. Zelos only smiled and tucked a wisp of blonde hair behind her ear. Her head rested on his chest as it had the night before. Her body leaned on his and her left arm lay across his chest and then tucked under his right arm and left her hand to rest on his shoulder. He lifted a hand and stroked it down the side of her face softly. Her deep blues eyes opened to his and her lips curved into a smile.

"Morning Hunny." Zelos smiled and walked his hand down her arm, she slipped her hand inside his and smiled back.

"Good morning Zelos." Colette sighed happily.

"You sleep well last night?" He asked keenly.

"Hm? Oh, I slept fine once I came in here." She paused and looked up sweetly. "Thank you Zelos, I really do appreciate you letting me sleep in here. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

"Don't worry 'bout it hunny. You sure Lloyd won't mind?" Zelos asked her, his eyes looked hopeful and somehow like a lost child's would.

"I don't think he'll mind. He was gone last night and I was so scared…it was only one night…it's not like it meant anything." Her voice shook and her eyes began to gloss over with tears as she spoke.

"Colette, don't cry…it's ok hunny, calm down…" He coaxed her but only saw her eyes growing wetter with tears. Zelos sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright hunny…everything's gonna be alright…no one's going to get mad at you…" He soothed again.

From outside the door Sheena listened jealously. "I've never heard him like that…so sincere…like he really cares about her…he's never like that about me." Sheena sighed and walked away.

"Zelos…I was so scared…I didn't know what to do… Lloyd was out looking for Kratos again…it doesn't usually bother me that he goes to look every few nights…but I couldn't sleep after what happened today…" Colette finally let all the tears fall from her eyes and cried against his shoulder.

"Colette…it was upsetting seeing Raine like that...But Lloyd won't but be angry with you for staying the night with me. We're best buds, Lloyd and me. He might suspect something knowing me, but I'm sure once I explain this to him he'll understand."

"No Zelos…he'll just act like he doesn't mind…but once we're alone…" Colette sobbed hysterically now but muffled the noise against him.

"Colette! What are you saying?"

"Once we're alone he can stop pretending…he'll be angry with me…"

Zelos sat there in shock. Could his best friend really be doing something bad enough to make Colette act like this?

"Colette…what does he do when he's angry?"

"He yells at me…" She dug her nails into his hands and continued through sobs. "Zelos…he hits me when he's angry."

"Colette, hunny! You can't be serious?"

Colette only nodded solemnly. Her eyes were big and shiny, he could only stare into them. Deep pools of immense pain and distress.

"Colette hunny…does anyone else know?"

"No…I've never told anyone…"

"Why not?" Zelos asked softly while wiping more tears out of her eyes.

"Because it wasn't always like this."

"What do you mean hunny?"

"He used to never yell at me or hit me or anything…it hasn't been like this all along."

"When did it start?"

"I'm not sure, maybe two weeks ago? Yeah, about two weeks ago."

"You should have told one of us. Has he hurt you darling?" Zelos' eyes were caring and surprisingly innocent. He started to lift the edge of her long, silk gown when she quickly shoved the dress back down.

"Colette, did he hurt you?" He said moving his hands off the gown.

"N…n…no…he didn't hurt me, I'm fine!" Colette said trying to escape his grasp weakly.

"Colette, he hurt you, you're lying, I can tell when you're lying Colette…you know better than to lie to me." Zelos didn't let her go still, he just looked at her confused and worried.

"Zelos…he didn't hurt me!" Colette grew more upset now and bit her lip nervously.

"Colette, it's alright…just let me see what he did to you." Zelos held her against himself tightly and lowered the strap on her gown. Her body shivered and grew taut as he untied the ivory ribbons on the back and slipped it off. Her face was full of fear as her eyes scanned his face for his reaction. Bruises and welts rose on her fair skin, cuts and gashes were crimson with anger.

"Colette! This is more than getting slapped across the face, this is serious abuse!"

"Don't tell the others Zelos. Please don't tell them, he'll only get angrier with me and hit me more." She was helpless and lost in his arms, her body lie there weakened and frail

"Colette! Why don't you fight back?"

"It only makes it worse, he's too strong. I've tried but he seems to be much stronger than he ever was before, no matter what I do he'll always be too strong for me."

"Colette, you should have told me sooner…" Zelos sighed and stroked her hair softly.

Colette's eye grew wide as she drew a blanket over her bare body.

"Lloyd!"

Zelos turned but the greeting he received from his friend was nothing like what he was used to.

Yeah guys! Sorry that was wicked short but there will be more up later. Please R&R! That'd be super awesome. Thanks.


	2. Falling Asleep

Chapter Two 

"Falling Asleep"

"You bastard Zelos!" Lloyd said throwing a punch at Zelos' face.

"Lloyd, it's not what it looks like." Zelos said calmly while dodging the punch.

"I think it is Zelos, what else could it be, you're half dressed and she's not wearing anything! What the hell is it supposed to look like?" Lloyd's eyes were filled with the same hatred that Colette remembered all too well. She backed away from him but was too late. Lloyd shoved Zelos aside and slapped Colette hard across the face.

"You bitch! I should've known you'd do this, it's just like you…to wait for me to leave, then come in here and sleep around with my best friend! You disgust me!" Lloyd yelled, throwing another punch this time at Colette. To her misfortune, the punch did not miss her. It came across her jaw and knocked her back off the bed and onto the cold floor.

"I'm sorry…" Was all she could muster.

"Sorry? You think that's going to make this better?" Lloyd grew more enraged as she spoke to him.

"Lloyd! Stop this now! What's gotten into you?" Zelos asked as he tackled him to the ground and called Colette.

"Colette, get out of here. Send Genis and Regal in here, fast." Zelos told her softly, and to his amazement she got up and pulled her gown back on then trudged down the hall as fast as she could. She didn't cry anymore or whimper, she only looked down as she walked out.

"Zelos you bastard get off me!" Lloyd said struggling to push him off.

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you? Hitting her like that? You _loved _Colette last time I checked. She only came in my room because she was so upset after seeing Raine today…it's your fault for not being there for her. She was scared Lloyd, she just wanted someone to tell her it was alright." Zelos calmed and sighed as he continued to hold Lloyd down.

"She told me about everything you've done to her, dammit Lloyd! … I saw what you did to her! What the hell is wrong with you Lloyd…?" Zelos' voice trailed off as Regal and Genis entered the room.

"Zelos what's going on? Colette wouldn't tell us what you wanted." Regal asked as he caught his breath from running up the flight of stairs.

"Am I not sitting on Lloyd here?" Zelos asked.

"What are you doing that for Zelos? Get off of him!" Genis asked annoyed.

"Did you see Colette?" Zelos shot back.

"Yeah, she looked pretty beat up…" Genis replied.

"She was badly hurt…mentally and physically…" Regal followed.

"Well, that was Lloyd's doing." Zelos said as he applied more pressure to Lloyd's back to keep him from getting up.

"Lloyd?!" Regal said, a look of shock lingered over his face.

"Lloyd, you love Colette don't you? You wouldn't hurt her, would you?" Genis' face was troubled and confused.

"Yeah, it was me. That bitch deserved what she got." Lloyd only grinned devilishly.

"Lloyd! That's disgusting." Regal said briskly as Zelos got up.

"You don't even _know_ her. She was sleeping with this sonofabitch!" Lloyd yelled back, glaring at Zelos.

"She was petrified and mostly because you were treating her like this! After seeing Raine today she was freaked out, she wanted someone to comfort her but you weren't around so she came to me." Zelos said smoothly.

"Lloyd, what's wrong with you? You're not yourself." Regal asked just as calmly as Zelos had spoken before.

"I'm fine. It's none of your business anyways."

"Yes it is Lloyd, we're your friends." All of them said somewhat in unison.

"What happens between Colette and myself is our business, not yours." Lloyd said having calmed down considerably.

"Normally I'd agree with you but if you hit her, cut her, yell at her, and go on like you have been we can't ignore it." Zelos said sighing.

Lloyd said nothing and left the room swiftly. They all heard the door open and slam shut as he left the house and walked out into the city._ Who the hell are they to tell me what to do? She was sleeping with Zelos! He's my one of my best friends! What was she thinking? _Lloyd walked down the street quickly, lost in thought. _No…what was I thinking? _

Sheena turned as Colette tripped through the door and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Colette?!" Sheena hurried to her friend's side and tilted her head up a little.

"Sheena, get the others. Quickly. It's Lloyd…" Was all she managed to say before blacking out.

Sheena rushed in to get the guys, Raine was sleeping still and Presea was left to tend them both.

"Guys! It's Colette, hurry! She said it's something about Lloyd." Sheena told them exasperated. And to her surprise, Zelos was the first one to her side.

"She's out cold. She needs to rest after all that's happened…" He stroked the side of her face gently before laying her down in a bed in another room.

Zelos sat and told them all what Lloyd had done and said. Everyone wore an expression of remorse on their face. None wanted to believe that Lloyd, the one guy who loved and cared about Colette the most had done this. They all knew something was wrong but none could put their finger on it.

They all departed once the sun had set and went to their own rooms.

Lloyd stopped dead in his tracks outside of the city before turning around and going back to the house. Realizing his mistakes he sighed and hoped they could forgive him.

Zelos went and lie down on his bed and sighed heavily. He couldn't understand it, he didn't see why Lloyd would act like that. He turned his light off and was starting to fall asleep when Sheena came in.

"Oh god." Was all he could manage to get out of his lips as he watched her as she stood beside his bedside.

---Yeah guys! So R&R if you can cause it's so sad when you don't. It really only takes like ten or so seconds. Yeah. Have fun. Hope you liked it. I'll update soon I hope… . 


End file.
